guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diversion
Diversion and boss Diversion doesn't seem to work on some bosses. How about siege turtle attack? :I would like to know wich boss, you have to think that boss have half hex duration so maybe it just worn off.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:08, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::On normal skills, Diversion works as usual on bosses. Some Monster skills can't be disabled and note that in the skill description. Blaze 09:27, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Diversion and Comtemplation of Purity How does Diversion interact with Contemplation of Purity? I think it works (adding its seconds to the recharge of Contemplation) but I am not 100% sure. Anyone? -- Bishop rap| ] 23:08, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :C'mon, someone's gotta have tested this... :P -- Bishop rap| ] 20:07, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I just tested this with Dragon lillies in Haiju Lagoon. You are correct. CoP gets a longer recharge because of Diversion. --Vortexsam 20:27, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks! -- Bishop rap| ] 22:44, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Does this even add recharge time to adrenal skills? -- Xiu Kuro 09:53, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes it does. --Kryshnysh 11:01, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Properly timed Would it be worth mentioning that a properly timed casting could severely hinder an Assassin? 71.230.11.224 22:21, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Properly timed, this skill can hurt any class or build. (: —'├ Aratak ┤' 22:50, 27 November 2006 (CST) How to counter the Diversion? Anyone have any idea on counter the Diversion Spell? :Don't use any skills for 6 seconds, have another character remove it, shutdown the enemy casting it. --Shattered Self 20:25, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :Hex Breaker! --Theeth (talk) 20:27, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::Inspired/Revealed Hex, or using any other skills that wouldn't be affected by it. (T/ ) 21:17, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :::I haven't yet seen someone say, if your also a Mesmer, interrupt it. Even for slow interrupters you'll have plenty of time. Some elites off the top of my head, Obsidian Flesh and Spellbreaker. Really just depends on what suites your build. The generic build answer has already been said....just wait it out. -Gares 21:44, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::: i had inspired/revealed hex get disabled by this when i tried to use it to remove diversion, which i thought was slightly wierd. Oljomo 16:58, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's because diversion triggers before inspired's effect does. Diversion removes itself, and inspired gets nothing, so it goes on cooldown from diversion. Now, if you had two hexes on you, diversion would trigger, but inspired would get the second hex, and you're safe. Or if you remove a hex from someone else --- diversion triggers, but you grab the other hex, so you're still safe. Basically, don't try to grab diversion itself. --Kit Engel 17:10, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry, I ment use inspired/revealed on someone else with a hex and diversion wouldn't have any effect on you because you would steal another hex for 20 seconds and then it would be recharged. (T/ ) 22:46, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Any form of hex removals by other party members wont trigger diversion's effect. Kit Engel... your xplanation is so true... yet seemingly confusing :P (Edited the last note about diversion, just to make it clearer). (125.236.141.144 03:22, 10 December 2006 (CST)) :::::::Holy Veil. M s4 20:55, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Parasitic Bond. Web of Disruption or Wastrel's Worry if you have good reflexes. The Hobo 00:37, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Stacks? Does the delay stacks with other delays like Glyph of Sacrifice? :Can I stack disable times w/ diversioned elite + signet of humility OR ANY OTHER COMBINATION? For example 50s (diversion) + 10 s (signet of humility). Also another question in case I get short no answer: does disabling already disabled (recharging) skill reset disable time. 193.111.93.44 08:34, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think it stacks, like Glyph of Sacrifice, and I think disabling resets only when it isn't additional. :/--Relyk 04:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I believe only the longer disable would take place, which is usually diversion. However, I have nobody to test with atm. --Shadowcrest 04:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) When it activates? "Diversion's effect begins when a skill is activated. If the duration of Diversion expires on you while you are activating a skill, that skill will still be disabled for the additional time given." Are you sure this is true? I seem to remember often timing sig of devotion to finish right after diversion ends on me but not getting it diverted. :It's wrong. --Fyren 14:43, 19 December 2006 (CST) does diversion still work if you interupt the spell :If the skill does not activate, diversion does not get triggered. --Fyren 04:52, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Wrong, if the skill does not finish activation, Diversion does not trigger. Blaze 10:51, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Guhh, this is the cheapest skill ever. Even if you use a skill to remove the hex on yourself, it still takes it's effect. I think that's a bit redundant. Also the fact that it has a relatively short recharge doesn't help...mabie if they added like 10sec to it or something...dunno, thats just my annoyed vent. --71.67.243.230 08:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Insta Recharge Skills I added the part on the insta recharge effect, to a) make it more clear of how this can bypass Diversion. b) to get the assassin skill option shown a place people are likely to spot it, I do hope both parts belong here. If they do not, could someone please take the time to add the info where it do belong instead of just deleting it. To me at least I find it quite interesting quirks of the game engine, and it should be documented. Taoh Rihze 19:27, 26 January 2007 (CST) :oops you're right skills that recharge themselves instantly will, I was thinking of skills without a recharge... Duncan Dragoon monster only skill I heard that you can't disable monster-only skills. Can someone confirm? --Icyangel Strawberry 05:41, 17 February 2007 (CST) :The only way to prove that would be to try to disable every monster skill, heh. But I've never seen or heard of a monster skill being disabled. --Fyren 06:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::This skill appears to work on Monster skills. I tested it on Grasping Ghouls in D'Alessio Seaboard. After taking a diversion, they stop using those skills for specified time (more than 40 seconds). --Voidvector 21:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Glyph of Renewal How does This + Glyph of Renewal work? Will the Skill recharge instantly or will it recharge instantly and then have the additional recharge added? --Waldschrat 13:44, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :The skill used (or in this case, spell) will trigger Diversion "first" and then trigger Glyph of Renewal, so it gets instantly recharged. Blaze 09:25, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Deserves to be elite Cause I said so. 222.153.229.8 04:56, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :k Blue.rellik 05:03, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh. 222.153.229.8 05:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't deserve to be ruined --82.174.109.26 22:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::: NO WAI!!!! Echo chain this thing to rlly shutdown a monk, or ny class for that matter Renegade Shinobi :::::Glyph of Renewal is much easier on energy than an echo chain, and generally makes more sense. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 16:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Notes (Diversion takes effect before hex removal skills. So if the target uses a hex removal skill, Diversion will be triggered by them using a skill (and disable it), and not by the effect of the skill itself. For example, if the target tries to use Smite Hex on themselves to remove Diversion, Smite Hex will get disabled, Diversion will be removed and surrounding foes of that target will not take damage from Smite Hex.) :Does this mean Smite Hex isn't interrupted when it's disabled, because if it didn't, then it would just mean Diversion ends when the person uses the skill Smite Hex?--Relyk 04:08, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::If you have only Diversion on you and you cast Smite Hex, Smite Hex will finish casting, diversion will trigger BEFORE you finish casting (and thus wear off), Smite Hex will take longer to recharge, and as you no longer have a hex on you (Diversion triggers before skill completion) nobody will take damage. --Shadowcrest 04:12, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I still think this skill is ridiculous...It should disable a skill after they are finished casting so hex removal will actually make sense. I have never seen an instance where this skill being cast on someone hasn't either had drastic effects or caused a person to die because a healer didn't want to heal though diversion.-- 11:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Although it is a very powerful skill, it has drawbacks. The long cast time makes it an easy target for interruption, even with Fast Casting. Its energy cost isn't as low as it could be, which makes canceling it to bait interrupts somewhat expensive. Consider using Holy Veil to counter it. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 07:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Instant cast diversion How about switching to a low energy weapon set, use glyph of essence (or glyph of sacrifice without need for low energy set) then wait for enemy to use a skill you really really need disabled, and use diversion like you would an interupt. Instant cast diversion they cant see it coming. For example use glyph then diversion just as a monk uses WoH, wont interupt it but almost certain you'll disable it. Or, you just use it when you think he's about to use something important. Even if you hit Patient with it, it's still great for your part. Seriously, this skill is just like D-shot, a staple on bars to make playing hard as hell. 15:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC)